


Destroy the memories

by Dewsparkle



Series: Yogscast Ficlets [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewsparkle/pseuds/Dewsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the Flux Buddies episode where Lalna blows up his castle. What was he thinking? </p><p>(Starter prompt to Nothing is ever truly destroyed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy the memories

Was he really going to do it? Was he really going to destroy the one memory that brung him grand adventures and discoveries?

Well, he had had very few good memories if any in that place. The war. A certain techno Mage loosing an arm... Not nice memories, especially with the loneliness the silence brought him. But he was never truly alone. There was always that one voice lingering in the back of his mind, listening, watching, waiting. Always waiting For the perfect moment to spring from hiding and reap havoc to any he so desired.

The voice had a name. The voice was not stupid. The voice was smart and subtle. If he was after you, you wouldn't know it wasn't a friend staring at you until it was already too late.

Though, the voice was not a voice at all. It was a demon, that posed a troubled and slightly insane man. This man was called Lalna. The voice was Livid.

Yes, yes he would destroy the castle. Destroy any and all relations to that tainted castle he once called home.

And so, with determination fuelling his need for redemption to those that had suffered ever so dearly from his actions, he aimed at the centre of the ruins.

He pressed the trigger...

A loud siren could be heard from the launch bay. There was an explosion. In the distance he could see hope arriving. Hope arriving in the form of a missile.

As he watched it make contact with his castle, he couldn't help but feel a great weight leave his shoulders.

Once the dust had settled he smiled. His castle and the lab made by Lalnable was nothing but rubble.

Smiling, he slung an arm over his apprentice. Things would change. Things would get better. His past would be nothing but the dust that covered the crater.


End file.
